The present invention relates, in general, to a connection between a tubular member of steel and a structure of aluminum.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
German Pat. No. DE 195 19 576 B4 describes a welded axle unit for a vehicle, whereby a tubular member has an end portion for placement in a recess of a sleeve-like structure at a radial distance. The end portion has two circular-ring-shaped butt surfaces in axially-spaced apart relationship which are pressed against respectively configured counter surfaces and connected with these counter surfaces through friction welding. The butt surface on the end face of the end portion and the respective counter surface on the bottom of the recess extend perpendicular to the length axis of the tubular member. A radial collar is provided on the tubular member at a distance to these surfaces and is formed with a conical butt surface which is pressed against a conical counter surface on an end face of the sleeve.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved connection between a tubular member of steel and a structure of aluminum to obviate prior art shortcomings and to attain weight-savings while allowing a simple implementation.